A New Kind of Shounen Ai
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: It all started out with a project... and landed Takuya and Kouji as a kitten and puppy. o0 How are these two going to stand each other when they already fight like cats and dogs? Shounen ai Koukuya, and lots of furry fun! Finished
1. Here we are, Dear old friend

Normal. What is normal anyway? Today, anything unusual is normal, and if it isn't weird in some way or the other it's abnormal. What if though you were normal, would that mean you're no different from anybody else, or would it mean you're very different, but you don't seem to be because today's standards don't really expect much from you anymore? Wouldn't that make you weird though? Hmm, these kinds of thoughts create more questions than answers, and so with a sigh Takuya stopped writing down his thoughts on normality. They had an essay due in two weeks on normality, and he at first figured, 'Easy stuff.' The same guy was sitting at his computer at a loss for what to type, seeing as he just now confused himself. Not even the smartest people know what's normal today, why? Because they're not normal, and if you're not normal, how can you judge what normal is and is not? Then, if you were normal, then that would make you abnormal because nobody is normal anymore, which then leads to the question how do you exist? Wouldn't that then make you abnormal? But if you were in a society where nothing is normal, wouldn't you be then normal even if you had three horns or something? Moaning, right there Takuya decided to stop his trail of thought. No one can blame him for that one; it was getting kind of confusing…

Kanbara Takuya, age 15, and official soccer captain. Not to mention official 'Mr. I'm-failing-because-I-don't-understand-not-because-I'm-a-lazy-ass-teenager-with-no-respect'. Stretching, he decided to… 'accidently' tell his parents all his homework was done, and visit Kouji's just because. Just because meaning to annoy his pony-tailed friend seeing as he was procrastinating and his younger brother, Kanbara Shinya was over at Tomoki's. What? Is there a problem with saying their last name first? Are you their friend? Didn't think so, so get used to the idea periodically they shall be called Kanbara. Grabbing his goggles and hat (it's a habit he refuses to grow out of), he walked (slid) down the stairs and took his time (snuck) out of the house. Enjoying the scenery (running without watching his steps), he didn't notice when he walked (ran) into some random person.

"Oi!" A girl's voice yelped. "Watch it!" She growled, and Takuya shrugged.

"Heh, gomen Ruki-san!" Takuya said with an apologetic smile, and dashed away before he could feel the girl's wrath. Her wrath was quick, powerful, and might we add highly painful. This, of course was what saved him from a kick that almost got him. Nothing out of the ordinary since she moved in next door, nope. Luckily, Kouji's house was only a good five minutes away (if you're running for your life) so he made pretty good timing. His parents didn't even see him get away, so there was a bonus. On the better side, he usually went over to Daisuke's so they wouldn't know where he went to hide! With a quick knock, and much yelling, someone answered the door. It was Mrs. Minamoto, and she smiled seeing Takuya.

"Well, I haven't seen you in quite some time young man. Come in come in…" She said, and opened the door wide open. As he walked in, sirens blared all around, and police came inside claiming he wasn't permitted to be inside the orange farm after midnight.

****

Takuya's POV

"Awww…" Moaning I rolled over to make the stupid alarm clock shut up. "I was having such a good dream…" I sighed, before slowly getting up and rubbing the sleepiness from my stuck eyes. Yeah this was considered a good dream because it made sense for the most part, as usually my dreams are random, and never helped in any way. Releasing another sigh, the closet was opened, and through some random rummaging I have found my usual clothes, and tossed them on. The truth was, I really did have an essay on anything normal, I'm fifteen, Kouji really didn't live that far away, and my new next door neighbor was the bitch from hell, Ruki. I don't have anything against Ruki, but she is scary… Especially when she's mad. Then you have to run for cover otherwise you may be a target, and no one likes being a target. Ask Kenta, for whatever reasons he's the usual target.

"School school, and more school!" Shinya cackled evilly, and held up a pencil. "I will burn you down…. Oh yesss…" Did I mention my brother has developed the personality similar to a pyro-maniac? Well, if not then he did, and he's usually rambling about fire, or burning down some building. He scares me to, and with good reason. Hey, you would be scared too if he set your bed on fire just because he was bored. While you're sleeping in it. School was barely out of walking distance (Thank you!), and I generally get a ride from Kouji's mom due to the fact that he's never sick and my house is on their way to school too. Other than a ride to school though, we have no classes together or even a lunch period together. No matter, he wouldn't talk to me so I guess it doesn't matter. Junpei is a year higher than we are, but I have his lunch. Izumi has algebra with me, so I get to talk to her. When we actually don't have work to do that is. Tomoki is still in elementary school, so I don't get to see much of him unless Shinya invites him over, and they have fun in the bathroom lighting things on fire. We're normal, despite what the dictionary says, trust me. Please?

"TAKUYA! SHINYA!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ah, the voice of my beautiful mother whose asked out every two days. Hmm, actually I think my dad was crazy when he married her because she lacks patience, has high standards, and job that keeps her away more than any natural job should. Unless Shinya's involved, then suddenly her work is gone. Hmm, wonder who the favorite child is… "DID YOU HEAR ME?!?!" She screamed. Deciding no breakfast was better than death, with the speed of a cheetah I was outside waiting for Kouji's mom just in time to hear my loving mother screaming at Shinya for setting her hair on fire. Again. Someone needs to take that lighter away… and the matches.

"Takuya!" Kouji's voice called, and I got in to escape the possibility of my mom coming out yelling at me. You can just see it now, her running out and telling me off for using telepathy to alter Shinya's sweet mind to set her on fire. Heheh… what?

"You should really convince your parents to take that child to the therapist." Mrs. Minamoto said with worry, and I just laughed.

"Who? My sweet, innocent little brother Shinya? No, according to them he would never purposely harm anyone else." I answered with a chuckle, and that's how the rest of the ride went. Me and her talking, while Kouji just… sat there. You'd think after all we've been through in the Digital World, he wouldn't be like this anymore, but noooo! Two months after, he went back to being silent. ARGH!!!! We made such progress too… sniff… HE ACTUALLY TALKED ONCE! Oh, the Digital World? Well, if you don't know, then… wait, why am I talking to non-existant people? Hmm, guess Shinya's a pyro, and I'm schizophrenic.

****

Normal POV

Nothing interesting happened that day at school, and if something interesting had happened then many of the teens would be weeping for joy, because Odaiba High was very boring. Very, very, very boring. As the bell rung, the same bored teens walked out of the school grumbling while carrying large books.

"Well, today was fun." Izumi said sarcastically.

"A blast." Junpei added with a roll of his eyes.

"It was so wonderful…" Takuya muttered.

"Hn." Kouji never added much input.

"Well, I thought it went pretty well…" Kouichi shrugged, gaining himself weird looks. "What? You make it sound as if today was midterms. Or finals. Or even worse… The Test." They all stopped walking and shuddered.

"He has a point." Izumi sighed, and all five friends nodded their head in agreement. Yes, even anti-social Kouji, he agreed, just because he doesn't talk much doesn't mean he lacks opinions.

"Can we hurry up? Y'know… in case the teachers heard…" Junpei whispered, and they all scuttled off, not wishing to suffer the fate of taking The Test. Separating, they all waved good bye to each other (except Takuya and Kouji who had a ride together back), and went their separate ways. For today.

"Kouji?" Takuya began.

"Hn?" Was his reply. How very talkative he is…

"Can I stay over this weekend? Please?" Takuya asked, and was prepared to start begging.

"How many essays do you get?" Kouji asked incredulously, already knowing the cause for such a pointless question. Takuya, knew this was a yes in Kouji language, and he proceeded to cheering, and being oblivious to the fact his friend was asking 'Why me?'

Due to the fact lazyitus is a terrible (and non-existant) disease, it was already Friday night, and during the week no important things occurred! Takuya looked proudly at his bag full of clothes, and what he had of his essay so far (nothing) all packed and ready. Lugging it up, he made his way down the stairs. Stopping to let his brother run by with a torch, he then proceeded to waiting outside with a coat on. True, it was very, very cold but personally he's rather be cold outside instead of risking to be a human torch inside. Mrs. Minamoto pulled up, and smiled as she popped the trunk for him.

"Have dinner yet?" She asked as he put his bag away, closed the trunk and went into the small car.

"Have you?" Takuya asked. Yes, he had dinner, but he could easily have another one.

"No! Onwards then, to dinner!" Kouji's step-mom cheered, and well, off they went. While her and Kouji got along, it just wasn't a mom/son-like way. It was a 'Since-I'm-Stuck-Living-With-You-Let's-Just-Get-Along' way. Meanwhile, her and Takuya got along very well, due to their personalities. You can probably guess that Kouji and Mrs. Kanbara got along pretty well too, but not so well Kouji ever went over there. In fact, he only went inside Takuya's house once before, and that was to see why the baka wasn't outside ready for school. After grabbing pocky, yam-yams, and random other candies with dinner, they made their way silently to Kouji's house.

"Welcome back sweety." Mr. Minamoto said warmly as his wife came inside, and Kouji continued to sit in front of the television, remaining oblivious to his step-mom's return with Takuya. The two adults pecked each other on the cheek, while the brown-haired visitor made a feeble attempt to gain Kouji's attention. Nothing out of the usual occurred here.

"What?" Kouji finally snapped, getting tired of the hands waving to and fro.

"Hello." Takuya said, and blinked in front of Kouji, who slowly sweat-dropped.

"…" Kouji sighed and got up, knowing the dreadful knowledge that if he didn't Takuya would continue to pester him and this was something he did not want. No, in fact the thought of him permitting such a horrid act terrified him, but you wouldn't guess from the annoyed expression. In fact, quite a few weird things went through Kouji's mind, but no one knows that because he's so damn calm and collected it's often questionable if he really is as old as he claims to be. He also knew why he reverted back to be usual Koujiness (this was a creation all of Kouji's… and it explains why he never says what he really thinks). Though, it's not going to be told, because it just isn't.

"Does this look good sweetie?" Mrs. Minamoto asked like an embarrassed schoolgirl.

"Yes, as good as you." Mr. Minamoto gushed, and both fifteen-year olds felt like they were going to lose their lunch (or previous dinner in Takuya's case). The two adults were flirting. At dinner. And possibly referring to other subject matter neither boy cared to hear about. Especially with food nearby. Euuggh...

"Isn't this just delicious?" Mrs. Minamoto said with a wide smile, and took her chopstick to Mr. Minamoto's mouth for him to try.

"Irresistible… just like you." He replied with a smile and his wife blushed. Meanwhile, the two friends were currently having trouble eating, and knew they would probably be unable to sleep tonight too. Takuya started to choke on his dinner with that thought, and Kouji smacked his back to help him.

"Thanks…" Takuya whispered, and Kouji nodded his head. It was a long dinner basically.

"How long have they been like this?" Takuya groaned as he flopped down onto Kouji's bed.

"Three nights… three rather disgusting nights…" Kouji sighed, and seeing his chance sat down on Takuya's back.

"Hey!" Takuya yelped, now finding himself unable to get up. He glared instead at Kouji who was acting as if this was normal, when actually it wasn't.

"They want to have a kid together, and so they've been trying to 'enlighten' their relationship enough to… well, you hopefully already know." Kouji explained, and grabbed a deck of cards off his dresser next to his bed, without letting Takuya escape.

"Blech… have they…?" Takuya began, not wanting to finish the sentence, and hoping Kouji knew what he was referring to.

"…" Kouji was quiet for a moment, and then noises started to come through the wall. "…now they are." He said and shuddered.

"Perhaps we can sneak to Kouichi's and escape this horror…" Takuya whimpered, and grabbed a pillow to hopefully blot the sound out.

"We could, but he lives a good twenty kilometers away, and I'm not in the mood to go walking in the cold. Besides, Kouichi is out of town." Kouji explained. And laid down, his butt still on Takuya's back keeping the other from escaping.

"Damnit, will you get off?" Takuya sighed.

"Now you know how I feel when you sit on me." Kouji shot back with a smirk, and stuck his tongue out at his victim. Takuya stuck his tongue back out at him, and the two then looked towards the merciful stereo. Half the street could hear Utada Hikaru that night.

A/N: First chappy done! Wow, I'm so happy, I'm finally back to writing fanfiction again! Uhm… super thanks to Dragi-san for helping me out!! Thank thank thank thank thank you!! It was inspired mostly by 'Kouji the Wolf' and I'm pretty sure the other one was titled… 'Fire cat'. Sweat drops Lots of OOCness… and I'll work on the next chapter next week. Why? Because I'm busy this week damnit! Plus… do any of you realize how much fun it is to write Quartz Academy. XD


	2. You and I, Drunk again

In the morning the two boys were sleeping in random positions on the bed. Most unfortunately it was Takuya with one leg propped up against the wall and his other one draped over the head of the bed. His head used his right arm as a pillow and the other arm hung over the side of the bed. Meanwhile Kouji was sleeping as his upper body leaned against the wall and one leg was drawn up against him and the other one stretched out on the bed. Neither boys were really touching each other much on the bed, and at some point in the night they fell asleep and Kouji's parents came in to turned off that damned music. Not that Utada Hikaru sings bad or anything, but after hearnig 'Simple and Clean' half the night on full volume they got a little irritated. Well, it was their own fault for making all that racket while one of Kouji's best friends had come over you know. Making strange noises as he slowly stirred, Takuya's reddish-brown eyes opened slightly, then squeezed back down again from the bright light shimmering in from the open blinds in Kouji's room.

Groaning about how the evil morning was going to end one of these days Takuya slowly moved around until he was as situated as he could be half-asleep. After maybe five minutes of spacing out at nothing it occurred to Takuya the arm he was sleeping on was numb, just as the one that had somehow landed on the wall in the middle of the night. Again he sat there for a moment, trying to get this knowledge to load inside his brain. While this process went on, the brunette decided to stretch his slightly cramped muscles and the movement stirred Kouji somewhat. The black-haired boy slowly cracked one blue eye, wand wandered over to his stretching friend, whom at that moment fell off the bed. Kouji then himself stretched some, and got off the bed and raised an eyebrow at Takuya, who despite the fact he fell off dozed again. Shaking his head Kouji got down on his knees, which made soft popping noises for whatever weird reason they do that. And to the technical freaks that are about to explain it don't.

Moving a few brown strands away from Takuya's face, Kouji bent down and kissed Takuya on the lips for whatever reasons. After a moment he got a response from the brunette and the kiss began to deepen itself further. Then slowly everything dissolved away and Kouji found himself actually waking up this time. Yes, it was a dream most unfortunately, and Kouji slowly looked around his room. "…figures it was a dream. Takuya never wakes up before me." Kouji mumbled and rubbed the sleep left on his eyelids that caused them to stick together, ignoring the predictability of the event that it was a dream. He looked around and noticed that while he was in the position he slept in his dream, Takuya had decided Kouji's thigh made a great pillow and he was going to use it as one. The black-haired teen merely raised an eyebrow at this and looked around his room. Utada Hikaru's music floated softly from the stereo, his parents must have only turned it down instead of switching it off entirely. Deciding he and Takuya needed to get up to make a trip to the library (it was obvious from last night that they couldn't get anything done with the Minamoto parents around). Shaking the brunette's shoulders, Kouji's only response was a groan and Takuya moving his head then trying to burrow it under Kouji's thigh. Sighing, the one awake somehow remained this calm even after the dream and how strangely close Takuya's face was to uhm… well anyhow resorting to ancient methods Kouji pushed Takuya off the bed. After a loud 'thump' and yelp of pain Takuya's eyes glared at Kouji.

"Now are we going to the library to work on your essay or not?" Kouji asked, and Takuya got a thoughtful look on his face.

"A library? The quiet and strange smelling place? Why Kouji!?" Takuya whined causing Kouji shake his head wondering why HE had to tolerate this. Oh yeah. He liked the brunette. Duh…

"With my parents consistant attempts I doubt we'll get anything done. Besides I have a project I need to do and the library does not smell weird. The doctors does." Kouji added on as an afetrthought.

"Fine…" Takuya sulked, and slowly got up off the floor and stretched his muscles in a bettered attempt in waking up. Kouji got up and followed suit in stretching before walking in his closet to get his normal clothes on. No, not the ones from the Digital World… meanwhile Takuya dug into his suitcase and brought out some clothes he had randomly grabbed. He got out and went into the bathroom to change, while Kouji changed in his room. Takuya was wearing a red shirt and black vest and shorts, then walked out of the bathroom while brushing his messy brown hair. After a moment of silence of standing outside of the bathroom, it finally occurred to Takuya that he had to use it. Feeling a bit stupid he went back in to use it, poor guy, he's not awake yet still. After finally taking care of business and washing his hands, he went back out, his hair finally combed and controlled for the most part. There were bits and pieces that wouldn't listen, but that was normal. Maybe one day they might listen… maybe.

Kouji was wearing a black shirt and normal loose jeans and his regular bandana, just as Takuya put his goggles and hat when he saw the other. "Ready to go?" Kouji asked, and raised a brow when Takuya shook his head 'no'.

"We eat. Now." Takuya said, determination apparent. The black-haired one sweat-dropped, and knew there was no changing the brunettes mind. When Takuya was hungry, you eitehr fed him or you suffered the consequences. They were in the kitchen eating microwavable pancakes barely minutes later. After the two were finally ready they headed out to the library, Takuya trying to get some sort of conversation from Kouji, while the other irritable attempted to ignore this. It wasn't anything unusual for the two, so Takuya wasn't insulted or anything by Kouji's endless silence and glares. Whatever it was that caused Kouji to revert back to how he was before would be discovered eventually. The brunette knew he would just have to pry and wait again. Besides, it wasn't as bad as it was before, Kouji didn't intentionally avoid any of them, and if he was asked to go somewhere with them he rarely said no. It's just he was a lot less talkative again. Why was anyone's guess really, but ah well oh well. Thirty minutes of walking lead them to the nearest public library, and with the rubrics, papers, and writing utensils in their bags, the two journeyed inside the almighty keeper of books. Ah… do you like the library? The library is a really neat place; after all it has tons of books and… right. The story.

Getting inside the two boys then went their separate ways, and told each other where they would be in case anything came up. Kouji grabbed a few books on the history of Brazil, while Takuya went to the computers to look up anything in the library that could help him out. Kouji sat in one of the tables in the far back of the library, slowly scanning through one of the books on Brazil. Takuya jotted down the titles and locations of the books, and slowly wandered around to hopefully find the books. An hour later he had found five of the six, and was looking for the sixth one. How Kouji found those books so fast was beyond Takuya, but whatever. Maybe he really liked to read? (If only he knew that Kouji had already done his project and merely was doing this to spend time with him. Ahh… how lovely it is to be so naïve.) In an aisle of books that seemed untouched for the longest time, Takuya slowly searched for the sixth book. While looking at some books, something smacked him in the head. Scowling he whirled around to punch the son of a bitch who threw a book at him. Seeing no one there, he raised a brow and saw a book on the floor.

It was titled Spells for Dummies Like You, and Takuya felt his blood boil in annoyance. Oh, so someone was calling him stupid huh!? That bastard would pay dearly for this! Seeing the empty space where the book was Takuya poked his eye though and saw no one there. Growling his roughly pushed the book back in its place, and went back to searching, listening carefully for that idiot who dared try and pick a fight with the one and only Takuya Kanbara! He seemingly did not realize how full of himself he sounded either… The book smacked him in the back of the head, and Takuya yelped then glared at nothing. "Okay you little freak, show yourself!" He hissed, and there was nothing. Again, he roughly pushed the book back in its place he returned to searching. The process of getting smacked, snarling, and putting it back continued for another twenty minutes when Takuya finally decided to get mad at the book.

"Listen you little imp! You hit me one more time so help me I will allow my pyro brother to burn your freakin' pages until there's not even DUST left!" Takuya threatened the poor, innocent book. Forcing it back in its spot again, Takuya got a worried face. The book just opened itself and refused to go back in its place. Looking back and forth in fear Takuya was kind of freaked out. Not even the Digital World had books that moved on their own… "Go back in! Please?" He asked, and then the book smacked into his face, knocking him over backwards. Why he was arguing with a book was any passerbyers guess, as they did not realize the book started it. What? It did!! Okay, so maybe it wasn't innocent like we claimed it was… slowly the pages opened themselves to a random page, and the chapter was labeled, 'Read me damnit!' so, read Takuya did,

"For the lost heart,

To the unknowing one

For the one who alone will never say

By it to the unknown has done

The moron will be a kitty

To find its soulmate

While the one who knows is a puppy." Takuya blinked then snorted. "Whoever wrote this can't ryhme worth anything." He yelped when suddenly his hand caught on fire, and the book floated safely back to its place. Teach him a lesson to say the ryhme sucked… Slowly everything swirled around like a fast-paced merry-go-round and the brunette was no longer concerned with his burning hand. It was more of why everything was moving so quickly and strange looking. He closed his eyes tightly, and when he opened them, everything was very different. Everything was a bit fuzzy, but every single small detail he could see better than any human could. How peculiar… and he was on the ground. And… his clothes were piled around him. 'I'm naked!? In a library? Not good not good not good!' In his panic he heard a loud high-pitched sound, like a cats. He was afraid. Very afraid. What if it was one of those cats that you hear about sometimes in those nasty jokes that like to play with dangling objects? Twirling around, he noticed a flash of brown fur. He hissed, and at his own surprise everything slowly came to him. Hoping it was all a trick of his mind he ran as fast as he could and stopped when seeing a compact mirror left on the ground. He shrieked/high-pitched cry and ran away from it in fear. He was a cat, no... worse than a cat, he was a KITTEN!!! A brown-furred, flea farmed, and petrified kitten running around in a no-pets zone! He had to find Kouji, he needed some sanity. Running like a madcat (well, that is what he is when you think about it) he went straight toward where Kouji was last seen with an agility he couldn't even achieve when he was human. Well, unless you include the consistant stumbling over his extra feet and tripping over things he didn't bother to take noticed to.

"Oh my…!" A womans voice yelped out, and a foot stamped down somewhere. "My word…! A boy is walking around here naked! That disgusting filthy…! Oh, teenagers!" She growled in an angry tone that was too loud for Takuya's poor kitten ears. The brune-err, kitten knew she couldn't be talking about him, so that meant only one thing… Kouji was a kitten too. Mentally groaning, Takuya hid in a shelf of books, and did his best to spy on the librarian. "And whats a _dog_ doing in here?" She sighed, and lifted up a black and white puppy with a familiar annoyed expression. Oh, so Kouji got to be a dog? Takuya growled, that was not fair!! Everyone likes puppies, why did he have to be a stupid kitten? His tail then caught on firew and Takuya yelped out of the shelf, wondering how the hell that happened. He deserved that too, kittens are cute, and cuddly, and… yah. Sorry… story right? Thought so. The librarian's eyes snapped to the sound of a yelping kitten and they narrowed. "And a cat?!" She hissed then picked Takuya up by the scruff of his neck, startling him again. The fire was gone, so the librarian didn't know why the kittens tail was scorched.

Her face turning red, she stormed out of the library and tossed to two animals out of the doors and slammed them. People raised an eyebrow, but decided they seriously did not want to know. Takuya slowly got up, and looked at the annoyed puppy, who now was giving him a curious look.

_Takuya?_ Kouji's voice flowed through Takuya's mind, startling him. _…Kouji?_ Takuya's voice asked, startling Kouji too. So it seemed the blac-err, PUPPY didn't know he spoke in Takuya's head… so they talked through telepathy now? _Uh… Takuya, did you do something you weren't suppose too?_ Kouji asked, and Takuya looked around as if distracted. _Takuya?_ Kouji again. _Uhm, yah?_ Takuya, and at Kouji's bared teeth, Takuya took a deep gulp. _I'm going to kill you!_ As Kouji prepared to tackle his moronic friend and secret crush, a shadow loomed over them…

Authoress Notes: Whee! That chapter was fun. Yah, I know you were all pretty hopeful that Kouji wasn't dreaming in the beginning, weren't you? Oh and as Dragi-san reminded me it was also inspired by a series of kitty clips! Oh, and SUPER special thanks to Dragi-san for helping me out so much, and thanks to Becca-san for reminding this story existed unintentionally. ; And to you super nice reviewers… thank you for taking the time for reading this piece o' shit! Huggles Uhm… updates will come irreguarly… luckily this story isn't very long. Heheh… oh, and I'm hoping to work on the sequel to 'Ending Our Destinies'. I love summer… ; Get to work on all these stories I couldn't get too because of evil school. XD

**Important**: I can't update until someone tells me Tomoki's brother's name… TT I can't call him 'onii-san' or 'Tomoki's brother' the entire time.


	3. Laughs have been Had

I'm going to kill you! As Kouji prepared to tackle his moronic friend and secret crush, a shadow loomed over them… "Hey, Yutaka check this out." A man's voice called then over came Tomoki's older brother. What was he doing here? Kouji stopped baring his teeth and Takuya turned around to seem some guy around maybe 20 or so. He had really wild brown hair and chocolate _brown_ eyes looking down at him with a smile on his face. He wore a blue shirt and some brown capris with soccer shoes on. Standing next to him was Tomoki's brother, with his brown hair and blue eyes that held a fair resemblance to his younger brother. He wore a black shirt with crimson sleeves and a gray shirt beneath and jeans.

"Taichi… stop staring at the strays." Yutaka sighed and shook his head at his friend. Taichi gave a grin and rummaged through his pocket.

"Yutaka… I bet if I give these two some food they might let us pet them!" Taichi replied with a grin and took out some bits of money. "Wonder if they like ice cream…" He muttered, then Yutaka looked from him, to Takuya and Kouji.

"Taichi, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then no. No pets, zip, nadda, nuh-uh!" Yutaka said and merely got a peace sign from Taichi.

"Oh come on, I grew up with a cat I can take care of it! And I'm sure a puppy isn't too hard right? Right!" Taichi said and before Yutaka could argue with him more, the wild haired other ran off.

"…sometimes I wish he and his boyfriend went to the same college so that Yamato could tolerate this instead of me." Yutaka sighed, meanwhile Takuya and Kouji stared up at him blinking. They then exchanged glances with an evil smile only the other knew they had. Yutaka looked at them and raised a brow when seeing the two and got sort of scared. Hey, you would be to if you saw a kitten and a puppy plotting against you!!! _Kouji! If we can go home with Yutaka, maybe we can see Tomoki and get help!_ Takuya said, and started to hop around Kouji, who merely sweat-dropped. Meanwhile Yutaka was getting a bit more scared of these animals… _Takuya, that's ridiculous. Besides, how will we tell them? Bark? Meow? Wag a tail or two?_ Kouji sighed, and plopped his little puppy butt down, and Takuya stopped his 'dance'. Or, as Yutaka dubbed it, 'The Dance of Conquerization' (despite the last word doesn't exist). _Maybe you can wag your tail at will, but my tail has a mind of its own… you know how some cats seem a little schizo? It's because their tail really DOES have a mind of its own…_ Takuya explained then began pacing around Kouji, who wasn't paying that much attention to it. _Whatever, you and your talking tail can go with Yutaka, but I'm going home._ Kouji growled in Takuya's mind, then he got up and began to walk away. He didn't get very far when a ball of brown fur tackled him.

Kouji then yelped for two reasons, and two reasons only. He was surprised and because Takuya's claws decided to make a guest appearance on his back. Snarling Kouji jumped backwards onto Takuya startling his friend even more so. _TAKUYA!!_ Kouji's voice roared inside Takuya's causing him to wince. _What do cats walk on?_ He asked, and the kitten could feel annoyance coming through where Kouji spoke. _Uh… paws?_ He asked, and Kouji made a growling noise. _They walk on their claws you idiot! Not to mention you just stabbed me in my damn back!_ Takuya went quiet for a moment then made a soft nervous chuckle. _Eheh… ehh… sorry Kouji…_ The apology came, and rather than accept in or give any motion he did, Kouji sighed and shook his head. Meanwhile Yutaka was a bit scared still, seeing as he wasn't exactly a big animal-fan beforehand. _Look Kouji, you have a dog back at your house right? Remember when you had to dog-sit for someone and your dog tried to eat it? What do you think it'll do to you puppy-boy?_ Takuya asked, and the word 'puppy-boy' may have hit a nerve. Kouji glared at him, whether the name annoyed him or he disliked the fact Takuya was right, and again the puppy snarled and tried to attack Takuya.

"Wow, they get along great!" Taichi's singsong voice floated out. Yutaka looked at him and then the cat and dog fighting like… well, a cat and dog.

"Those animals are insane!" Yutaka muttered and scooted behind the safety of his friend. Taichi shook his head and bent down before holding out the ice cream cone.

"Come on here you cute little fellers…" Taichi said, though neither kitten nor puppy paid him any mind; too busy trying to kill each other. Yah, they're playing… of course. Right. _Are we going to go with them or not?_ Takuya asked, as Kouji attempted to use his ear as a chew toy. _Well, since you're the one who got us into this, you're getting us out! _The puppy growled back and Takuya then escaped from his scary friend's wrath and stalked on over to Taichi, his tail held high in the air. Kouji glared at him, before slowly following. Taichi gave a wide grin as he watched the kitten and puppy slowly eat from the ice cream.

"Listen… I know you like animals, but couldn't we just adopt some from a pound? You know… in case these flea-bitten things have some sort of disease?" Yutaka asked, looking down at the two nervously. Taichi rolled his eyes before shaking his head no. "Wait. You plan on actually taking these things home don't you?!" He asked worriedly, staring in horror at the two. Wow, someone really doesn't like animals.

"Of course, this puppy and kitten deserve a good home. Don't you?" Taichi asked in that baby talk you usually only see girls saying to something as adorable as kitten Takuya and puppy Kouji. Yutaka rolled his eyes when Taichi picked up the kitten and puppy, who didn't seem to really fight against him. If only Taichi knew he was holding two humans trapped in animals bodies...

"Oh, give me a break… I bet they don't understand a word you just said." Yutaka sighed, then stared when Takuya and Kouji nodded their little kitty and puppy head 'yes' to Taichi's question, just to show him. Taichi looked a bit alarmed, then chuckled ignoring the absurdity that a cat and dog just agreed with him.

"I bet some Americans abandoned you, yes they did! They always do stupid things!" Taichi laughed and began walking down the street with a cat on his shoulder and a puppy in his hand, letting them both eat the ice cream. Yutaka stared after them, before sighing yet again and following his roommate. "Guess what? When we get home, we're going to name you both and… I call dibs on you little kitty!" The brown-haired guy said, and Takuya rubbed his head against Taichi's cheek. "Yutaka, hope you don't mind dogs!" He cried, and began to run lightly when his roommate fumed and chased after them. They ran like this all the way to a less urban area with a few houses placed here and there. Taichi put Takuya and Kouji down before opening the door to it, with Yutaka stepping over them to get inside first. Taichi blinked then chuckled, ushering the two small furballs inside. Once in there, he put the keys on a keyrack and looked around.

The living room consisted of a couch, television stand, and lamp with a cozy recliner and a fireplace nearby. Pictures of their family were place at the most appropriate areas. Taichi then squatted down and looked from Takuya to Kouji, who just stared at him. Yutaka walked into the room holding a cup of coffee and blew some of the steam away before taking a light sip from it. Taichi was still looking from Takuya and Kouji, who were still staring straight back at him. A normal person would be disturbed by how much attention a young dog and cat were giving to them, but Taichi was not. He went to the Digital World before too, so anything unusual never really did bother him for too long. Yutaka, of course being the only one who never even heard of the Digital World, was more than creeped out by anything out of the average… and he's living with Taichi? That's a bit strange in itself, don't you think? Slowly Taichi picked up Takuya under his front legs and tilted his head at the cat that was seemingly raising an eyebrow at him. Next Taichi did the same thing to Kouji; but instead of raising a brow had an irritated look.

"So Yutaka, what shall we name our new friends here?" Taichi asked, and reached out to scratch Takuya behind the ears. The kitten didn't scuttle away, instead he stood there and permitted Taichi to do this, certainly most strays would not permit. Then again, he isn't a stray, but that's not what Taichi thinks so there.

"Uh… Yin and Yang?" Yutaka shrugged, not truly knowing what you should name them. Wow, this guy doesn't even know a proper kitty or puppy name! Something like fluffy… or socks… or maybe Isis…

"Yutaka… we have ourselves two little boys, Yin and Yang represents light and dark, man and woman." Taichi sighed and shook his head. "Try and think of something better."

"Why do I have to name them?" Yutaka demanded, while Taichi shrugged.

"Well, if you have to live with them then you might as well have to right to name them." Taichi shrugged.

"Fine… Neko and Inu?" Yutaka suggested, and at Taichi's rolled eyes he sighed. "Let me guess, something less stupid? Fine… how about…" He was silent for a moment, then smirked. "The dog in Mamoru and the cat is Chi." He said with some slight pride, while Taichi raised an eyebrow at him. "What, are they bad names or something?"

"Well… Mamoru is good for the dog… but what the hell possessed you to call a cat Chi!?" Taichi asked staring at him incredulously.

"I like Chobits, and the cat is cute like Chii is so… I thought, why not Chi as in the power chi." Yutaka shrugged. Taichi stared at him.

"I thought it was ki. And Chii is a girl!" He scowled.

"Yeah… ki, chi is all the same in the end. I'm not saying Chii, I'm saying Chi!" Yutaka explained.

"You know, the only difference is the spelling you baka, which chi are we talking about?" Taichi sighed exaggerated.

"The one that you thought was ki!!" Yutaka all but yelled now, getting very annoyed. Taichi grinned then patted Takuya on the head.

"Here that little buddy, your Chi, and little puppywuppy here is Mamoru!" He said and clapped his hands together before picking up the two small animals as if he and Yutaka never argued over anything. The said other shook his head and returned to the kitchen with his coffee, not wanting to know. Takuya and Kouji exchanged worried looks. _Kouji… I'm named after energy. _Takuya said looking insulted at Kouji. _So? I'm named protect damnit! _Kouji retorted, but Takuya shrugged. If only those two knew how suiting their names were… but of course, they're stuck living in a house with one guy whose anti-animal, and another who went to the Digital World and has a few loose screws, who can blame them?

...

...

...

...

A/N: After achieving a new favorite character from Frontier (It's so fun messing with poor Yutaka!), and watching one of the few episodes with him… this came! Sorry it was a bit late, I've been busy. Yeah yeah, it's not that funny but… it was rushed! Me try harder next time, yesh yesh! Oh, and Taichi and Yutaka living together… well, in the English dub if you've noticed, Yutaka had Taichi's voice so to me it only made sense to have them living together! No, I'm not insulting Americans in this if you're wondering, I am one. Me ish just making a reference that sometimes people abandon their pets… -Sigh- Mean people…

To Tora Lin Miradux: Thanks for thinking its cute! And funny... sorry this chapter wasn't as good. No cliffies today!

Zenith-chan: Thanks for telling me that, it helped a lot!

takuya: Glad you like this!! I'll try and update more for you!

Dragi: Thanks for the luck and help with the plot and name! Well... thanks for a lot of things! -Hugs-

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	4. And Tears Have been shed

Takuya kitty and Kouji puppy were slowly adjusting to their new surroundings, and of course, the new bodies. The absurd things they did didn't bother Taichi one bit; though it did disturb our poor Yutaka. Takuya and Kouji would sit together on the couch, discussing how to return to normal in their minds, while Yutaka would be staring at them, forgetting his term paper. In his mind, this little kitty and puppy were plotting to conquer their house, and make it a home base for other flea-bitten critters to live. He didn't care that they were the damned cutest things he has ever seen, nor did he care that they were pretty smart. It infuriated him on the fact Taichi would laugh off his worries and say he was being paranoid. Yutaka was not paranoid; he was an ingenious college student who lived with a soccer freak! Okay, now that Yutaka ran this over again in his mind, he realized that if he was an ingenious college student he would not be living with a soccer freak nor dealing with a cat and a dog that were plotting to take over the house. Though, Yutaka did not know that Takuya and Kouji held no interest at all in the house, they just wanted their bodies back.

While Yutaka was thinking of all the ways the two could take over his house, Takuya and Kouji were musing how to get back to normal. _Takuya, what did you do to get us into this mess again?_ Kouji's voice sighed in Takuya's mind for the millionth time now. _I told you! I argued with a stupid book!_ Takuya scowled, getting irritated by Kouji. This was slightly unusual, because usually Kouji was the one irritated with Takuya. In this case though, it was understandable because Takuya found himself irked by the fact all Kouji seemed to care about was that they were stuck as animals, and not… not what? That didn't matter, it irked Takuya any ways! Of course, Kouji wasn't only worried about their current predicament. He was worried by A LOT more than Takuya was, but being himself the only way he could express this anxiety was unfortunately the way he had done it in the Digital World. By being an irritable jerk that Takuya wasn't sure if he still wanted to be his friend or punch his lights out. _Arguing with a book does NOT turn you into an animal!_ Kouji repeated for the last time. Takuya tossed him a glare and gave the cats' famous 'high and mighty' stance. Kouji was unintimidated, and rather raised an eyebrow in question at Takuya's feeble attempt. Sulking, the brown kitten looked around, and noticed Yutaka glowering at them. Kouji then glanced at Yutaka, who oh-so slowly began to get unnerved by the unwavering stares he got from the two animals. Disturbed to the highest level, Yutaka took his book and fled the room.

What's his deal? Takuya asked, his voice flowing like water into a creek through Kouji's troubled mind. Luckily all they could do was hear the other speak to them, rather than read each other's thoughts. Kouji was sure there were more than two things in his mind that might scare Takuya away from him, and he could not permit such a thing to ever occur. _Beats me. Any way, Takuya did anything happen AFTER you argued with the book?_ Kouji asked, trying a different question. _Duh, I was turned into a cat!_ Takuya scowled, causing Kouji to sigh yet again. _Anything happen other than the argument with the book? _Kouji asked, hoping this might work. _Well… I did read something from the book…_ Takuya answered slowly, minorly recalling the stupid poem from the book. Not knowing he had enraged a force, Takuya's tail yet again caught on fire today, causing the kitten to hop around in alarm. Kouji became rather alarmed, concerned for his friends safety, but instead of helping him like he wanted to, instead his stupid mind said, _Be careful or you'll light the couch on fire!_ It came out rather annoyed and angry, and as a result the fire went out instantly, and Takuya stopped his hopping, and gently licked his scorched tail. _The couch wasn't lit on fire, Kouji._ Takuya responded back to Kouji in a rather hurt and angry tone, especially on the puppy's real name. Sighing with knowledge he just made matters worse, Kouji looked around for some way to change the subject. He wasn't quite sure how to apologize, and even if he did it would probably make matters worse with how he would say it.

Finally discovering a topic that wouldn't land him in a world of (emotional) hurt, Kouji voiced his question, _So uh… why did your tail catch on fire like that?_ Takuya's sour look didn't hold much of an answer, but when he did reply at least it wasn't that resentful tone, more of a calmer one. _Beats me, second time it happened. Though, when I voiced my opinion this rhyme from that stupid book my hand caught on fire…_ He trailed, thinking over this. _That's right, you read something! What was it?_ Kouji said with a giddy bark, and jumped up. After doing so, he froze when landing on the cushion of the couch, and stood there horrified. Takuya did his best to contain his laughter, which seem became a difficult task indeed. A moment later Kouji's head was filled with Takuya's laughter, and while he did enjoy the happy sound coming from Takuya because of him, he wasn't particularly keen on the fact it was AT him. Releasing a growl of warning, Takuya's laughs went from many to slow in between, until it finally died done to a soft chuckle now and then.

To be honest, all I remember it was a bad poem and involved something about a moronic kitty, soulmates, and unknown. Wait a minute… Takuya thought, and it was Kouji's turn to give a chuckle. _Maybe I have to help you, my moronic friend, find your soulmate. _Kouji was silent, then snorted. _Doubt it, that could take us several human lifetimes, and as animals those lifetimes are shortened by a lot. _He continued, and Takuya remained silent and contemplative. _You think the poem turned us into animals?_ Takuya asked, and Kouji gave a shrug. _Beats me…_ They remained quiet, and then, _Well, when you remember we can return to our normal selves. Try to make that soon though, my parents will spazz if we don't return home tonight. _Kouji sighed, and received a grin from Takuya. Taichi walked into the room holding two plastic bowls, one with tuna fish and the other with some steak. Right as he entered the room to feed the kitten and puppy, Takuya glomped Kouji, who fell backwards from the force exerted by Takuya's jump to hug him knocking them both down. Having been the observer of this adorable phenomenon, Taichi laughed whole-heartedly and placed the two bowls down.

"That was too cute…" He chuckled to himself. "All right Mamoru, Chi, get you food!" Taichi exclaimed, and before he stood all the way up again, there he watched Takuya and Kouji gulping down the food. Nothing out of the ordinary for once… unless you consider the fact Kouji puppy was eating the tuna while Takuya kitty ate the steak. Taichi allowed himself to stare for a moment, then chuckled again and left the room. Inside the kitchen, Takuya and Kouji listened to Yutaka and Taichi discuss the pet matters while they ate happily. Besides breakfast, the two have yet to have eaten anything else, and turning into another species and losing more than a decade and some odd years worth of growth can really make a guy hungry you know.

"Are you taking them to the vets or what?" Yutaka asked, causing mild alarm between Takuya and Kouji. Well, if anything they could do with rabies shot, no harm done there.

"Yah, tomorrow. The vet is going to see if they need fixing or not, and if they do…" Taichi let this trail, and Yutaka released a sigh of relief. Takuya and Kouji did not find this news to be relieving whatsoever. In fact, this news was a very scary thought, and they were hidden in some deep corner in the house when Taichi re-entered the room to see what the gorging sounds were gone. His brows twisted together in his confusion, and he looked around the room.

"Taichi, I know you think I'm crazy and paranoid for thinking this, but I can almost swear those animals know exactly what we're saying." Yutaka said warily, looking around as if expecting Takuya kitty or Kouji puppy to pop out of nowhere just to frighten him.

"This coming from the guy who thought that they couldn't understand a single word I said?" Taichi asked with a grin, and continued on with his easygoing search. He was in no hurry to find him, but he was worried they might get themselves in trouble unsupervised.

"Well it's just, they have this intelligence you don't generally see in animals…" Yutaka murmured, and Taichi gave him a large quick goofy grin.

"Don't worry so much all right, from the moment I saw the cute little guys I knew they wouldn't be any trouble for us. Why, we might not even have them for long…" Taichi continued, while his head was turned from Yutaka with a strange smile. Yutaka, slightly confused raised a brow at Taichi.

"So… we're not keeping them?" Yutaka asked, and Taichi got up and sent him a part-pout, part-glare look with some minor annoyance.

"I never said that." Taichi scowled, then resumed his search. Sighing, Yutaka went to his room, where little did he know Kouji hid beneath the covers, while Takuya laid under the bed. When entering, Yutaka plopped down onto his bed, and got a yelp of surprise from puppy Kouji. Panic and worry flowed through Yutaka's every limb in fear he might've squished the poor dog. When finally finding the white and black puppy glaring at him, Yutaka couldn't help but release a laugh of relief.

"Here I thought I squished you…" Yutaka laughed, his worry melting away. He didn't like animals too much, but he didn't hate them so much he wanted them dead. He wasn't an animal person, but he did like playing with them on the rare occasion. An irritated Kouji permitted himself to be picked up by Yutaka, and looked over by the brunette. Sighing, Yutaka put Kouji into his lap and gently petted him, figuring he could probably talk aloud, as from hearing the door close he knew Taichi's odd mind led him to believe they were outside. "You know… you are kind of cute." He found himself half-admitting. Kouji gave him a death-glare, but being a puppy it actually looked like a pout. Chuckling, Yutaka scratched him behind the ear, and seeing that the brunette was going to do him no harm, Kouji rested his chin on Yutaka's thigh, and tolerated this all. "You know, my little brother Tomoki had always wanted a pet. He was sort of a spoiled little brat, our parents always gave him what he wanted." He sighed here, and Kouji mildly wondered why exactly Yutaka was telling him all this. Wasn't it a bit… random?

"They said no, as our dad was allergic to dogs, and that was exactly what Tomoki had wanted. He kept asking, and would throw a tantrum every time they said no. One day though; he had suddenly seemed so… different. The good kind, you know… more mature. He stopped asking for everything, and actually started to try helping around the house. It was strange. He even apologized to me for being a brat, and it completely caught me off guard. In the same day he somehow met these older kids too, it was really strange. Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi, and Junpei… wonder how they met? Of course, you're a puppy and whether you understand a word I'm saying is beyond me but… there's something I have to let out of the bag." Yutaka then yawned, and looked around. "Ah, I'll let it out later…" Then he fell backwards on the bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Kouji sensed that Takuya was napping, probably bored to death by the confessions of Yutaka about random things, and with a shrug Kouji figured he needed a nap too. This was exactly how Taichi found them, not more than an hour later, and left smiling.

At some point, Takuya groggily opened his eyes, and became somewhat curious as to what awoken him. Then he heard a loud window-shaking noise. He jumped, and bumped his head on top of the bottom of the bed, and scowled mentally. It was a horrendous sound, like something was sucking in everything and grinding it up to bits inside, then there was a following 'chuuuu…' noise. Thoroughly confused, Takuya left the safety of the bed and hopped on the bed, where the noise became increasingly louder. What he saw, would forever be his eternal source of amusement. There, lying on the bed was Yutaka snoring like an engine refusing the die. On his stomach, Kouji laid on his back with his feet thrusted in the air, and making some snoring noises of his own. Kouji. Snoring. It was priceless. Takuya had always been a heavy sleeper, and usually he fell asleep before Kouji, and so even if Kouji did snore as a human, he would have never known. Feeling it was now his duty, Takuya discovered he now had blackmail for Kouji, and released an evil little cat laugh. Little did he know that he just awoken a certain small animal not too far away…

..

..

..

..

A/N: Next chapter IS the last! YAY!!! Oh, and sorry the update was late. " Recently I've a deprived and disturbed weird fangirl, and finally earned the right to be called a pervert in more ways than one. oO Not entirely sure if I should be glad about that or not… hope everyone liked this chapter! Super special thanks to Dragi-san, the part with Takuya glomping Kouji was inspired by a cat video she sent me, and Kouji snoring was inspired by her cat! Uber thanks Dragi-san!!!

Dragi: Sorry the update took so long! -Grovels-

Zenith-chan: Yeah, it helped, you didn't mispell Yutaka. Heheh, and yah, that is strange.

takuya: Takuya has Yamato's voice? In the english or the japanese?

Tora Lin Miradux: Of course! Neat persons! -Glomps- You read AII? Ooh, no no, Digimon isn't canceled, but at the time of that ficcy thats what I was told. No, see Toei is making a Digimon movie, isn't that neat!? It's done in CG!!! Think's it's called X-Evolution... something like that...

Aragorn821: You like? Yay! OO; -Coughs- It's believable? o.0


	5. Maybe the whiskeys' gone to my head!

Kouji blearily opened his eyes at hearing the abnormal sound which minorly reminded him of something choking on food whilst trying to laugh. Getting up he saw that Takuya kitty was attempting to laugh evilly. If only he could hear himself… _Takuya?_ Kouji's voice sighed in question; figuring whatever it was he wasn't going to like. _Eh? Oh… you're awake…_ Takuya's voice stated, telling the obvious. _Oh, why thank you for informing me of this! Otherwise I would have been happily thinking this was a nightmare! _Kouji's voice snapped. Takuya kitty shrugged, then glanced over at Yutaka. Kouji then also looked at the snoring man, who somewhat made the entire bed rumble with the loud ongoing noise. _Glad I could be of service! By the way… Kouji… did you know…_ Takuya began, and when Kouji was going to ask what the door was cracked open. Taichi peered in, and when seeing the kitten and puppy sitting on the bed looking at each other, he grinned.

"Good to see the two of you awake." He smiled, and snuck inside. "Come on, out in the back you two go… we don't got any newspaper or cat litter you know…" He explained, while picking the two furballs up. Sneaking out of the room, Taichi then opened their back door, and put the two outside. "Do your business, and scratch at the door whenever." He grinned, then walked back inside. Takuya and Kouji momentarily looked at each other. _Kouji… do you ever get the feeling he might know we're not exactly a kitten and puppy? _Takuya's voice wondered. At Kouji's skeptical look, Takuya laughed somewhat nervously. _Takuya, first off, how would he know? And second off, why won't he just say so?_ Kouji pointed out, which sent Takuya into a moment of thought. Kouji sweat-dropped, estimating Takuya wouldn't give up for another five days, and wandered around the backyard.

The grass was mostly dead, seeing as the cold was fairly strong and it had snowed a few times already earlier this week. The black and white puppy wandered about the area, needing to use the bathroom, but not exactly comfortable with doing so outside. Geeze, what's so embarrassing about it? You take a whiz behind a bush, and viola, it's done. But of course, Kouji and Takuya had more or less forgotten they had to do the exact thing in the Digital World. Then again, the difference was that it usually wasn't cold in the Digital World, and in their male minds it would be some sort of strange mental way of submitting to the world of small furry animals girls cooed over and guys played frisbee with. Mind you, this wasn't always the case, there was the occasional girl who took her dog hunting and the occasional guy getting his precious kitty ready for the pedigree finals. Either way, in their odd minds they refused, and therefore they wandered around for an hour before finally giving in to their bladders' threats. Yes, bladders do threaten you. Such as cancer, infections, and embarrassment. Gotta love your bladders.

Returning to the back door after climbing up small stairs, Takuya stretched his claws out to their full extent, and found himself mesmerized by them. _Cool…_ He said out loud, and earned a chuckle from Kouji. The kitten looked at him and blinked, giving a 'What?' face. Shaking his head, Kouji… attempted to bark. Rather it came out all cute and huggable sounding and with an alarmed jump backwards and he tumbled down the stairs. Takuya's mind released a great deal of laughter yet again, directed at Kouji. The puppy growled, and scrambled up the steps and tackled Takuya. They were… playing, yeah sure. Why ever would they want to fight and kill each other? Taichi opened the door, and stood there watching them… play-fight. There, it makes everyone happy somewhat. Chuckling yet again, he somehow managed to get their attention, and they went inside. By this time, Yutaka had gotten up and with great effort narrowed his blurred eyes to see the small objects moving about on the floor. He then understood Taichi had let them outside, and he went straight to spazzing.

"You let them outside?! How could you! Do you realize why they use the bathroom!?" Yutaka demanded of Taichi, suddenly wide-awake. Taichi blinked at him, unfazed by the ravings of an obvious lunatic.

"Be… cause… they… eat…?" Taichi asked slowly, giving Yutaka the 'Like-you-and-me' look. Said lunatic stared back at Taichi for a moment.

"…besides that!?" He asked, somewhat hysterically. Kouji puppy quirked a brow, trying to understand what happened to the guy who expelled random information about himself to a 'kind of cute puppy'. Geeze, did this guy have some sort of mood problem? Was two-faced? Schizoid? Whatever, in the end he was crazy. CRAZY DUDE!!!

"Oh, no I don't know Yutaka! I never had a cat my entire life! Nope, I was just schizo and had no access to medication when I was younger, so I thought I had my own special Totoro! Just like those kids from that Ghibli movie!" Taichi sighed sarcastically, and Yutaka blinked, not seeing this.

"I thought you did have a cat… and I didn't know you were schizo! …explains a few things actually…" Yutaka muttered, causing Taichi to sweat-drop.

"I was being sarcastic!" Taichi wailed, and then somehow managed to go into a corner where he proceeded to sulking.

"Uh… sorry?" Yutaka asked, saw no response, shrugged and left. Taichi was back up and looked around the area.

"Hey, let's go watch a movie." Taichi said out of nowhere, smiling then picked up kitten Takuya. "C'mon Chi, I got a movie imported from America. Yeah, the idiot country that buys lots of crap from us and makes us filthy rich! It's old, but I think you'll like it. It's called Sleepwalkers by Stephen King…" He said and wandered away with the confused kitten. Kouji puppy sat there, and tilted his head, finding himself alone in the room. A bit irked Taichi thought he could just pick Takuya up and get away with it, he began to hobble along after them. That is… until ran ran straight into Yutaka's leg. 'Darn you, Mr. Psycho!' Kouji growled mentally. 'Darn you!' The light brown-haired man stared down at Kouji puppy. Kouji puppy glared up at him. Moments later, Yutaka found a Kouji puppy attacking his leg, sending the two running/flying around the house. Meanwhile, in Taichi's room…

"Wow, those two are getting along great!" Taichi laughed, with Takuya curled up in a ball on his lap, purring and watching the movie with some popcorn shrimp. Taichi had actual popcorn, and was half-watching the move, half-enjoying the movement brought through the house by Kouji and Yutaka having some sort of smackdown. Oooh, do you think The Big Show might appear!? Oh, sorry… story story story! Takuya mewed (startling him) in agreement. He hadn't seen Kouji express so much irritation and energy for awhile, it was nice to know he could still go around tormenting people with so much enthusiasm! It made the 'kitten' happy, and he watched the movie. His ears flipped back when seeing all the dead cat bodies on the screen being strung up by their tales. Even though by looking at it you could tell it was fake… it still was disturbing. Especially seeing as Takuya was stuck as a cat. There was a strange, scared feeling by the end of this movie; Takuya was going to be having nightmares.

By nightfall, nothing more interesting happened, and just as Takuya predicted the movie scared the living crap out of him. Lots of traps killed innocent kitties, and one got snapped in two. It worried him, and by the end he was pacing to and fro, with Taichi scratching his head unable to understand. Gee, wonder why a cat would be disturbed after watching a movie like that? Taichi couldn't figure it out, probably because in the movie the cats protected everyone and were perhaps as loyal if not more so than dogs were in the movie. Ah well, he figured his puppy friend would quell the kittens pacing. _Takuya, are you okay? _Kouji puppy asked. Takuya twitched. _Demon cat thingies are taking over the world by sucking out people's lifeforce!!! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!! _Takuya then began to run around in circles like a scared little… kitten? There is a lesson to be learned from this… never show a cat willing to watch movies with something horrifying. _Takuya, you're sounding as paranoid as Yutaka._ Kouji sighed. _I am? Damn, that's sad…_ Takuya chuckled, then looked at Kouji. _Remember anything helpful? _Kouji asked, seemingly out of nowhere. _Remember what? _Takuya asked, tilting his head. _What the book said. _Kouji answered, a bit irritably. Takuya laid down, and put his head on his paws, much like the fashion of a dog would when begging or asking for forgiveness. Kouji shook his head, and plopped his butt down, and looked around. _We're screwed…_ he thought sadly. Takuya kitty looked around, wondering how he could make it up to his friend. Personally, Takuya found there was somewhat of an upside to this entire messed up day. Kouji had talked more today than he had all week. A great improvement, though mind you it wasn't all that great with some of the choices Kouji used in his newfound form.

It suddenly came to Takuya, for the most part, what the poem had said! _Hey, Kouji! I remember some of it more now! _Takuya chirped happily, gaining the black and white puppy's attention. Kouji jumped up, and looked at Takuya interestedly. _All right, what is it!?_ He asked eagerly. _Uhm… something lost… uh… some organ I think… and then… something unknowing… I think a person… alone… not saying something… err… and uhm… moronic kitty… soulmate… and a puppy. There! _Takuya stated proudly, and at Kouji's sweat-dropping look, Takuya had a feeling this wasn't very helpful. _That… lacked sense. Was that all of it?_ Kouji asked. Takuya grinned sheepishly. _No… that was all I could remember. _Kouji sighed, and sat down again. _Well, at least you tried. _He sighed, and rested his head on his paws. _Kouji? _Takuya asked hestitantly. _Sure, you got us stuck in this mess, and now you can't get us out. No big deal. Our parents are only going to go crazy while we stay here, living the easy life. _Kouji sighed, going into some sort of self-pitying rant. _Kouji…_ Takuya tried, but the puppy merely ignored him. _It's okay we're never going to get anywhere in life, and just had our life expectancy lowered by a lot, but who cares? You tried, couldn't remember, no big deal! _Kouji continued, not noticing Takuya's effort to get his attention. _Kouji, I am going to remember the rest of it, stop it! _Takuya cut in, and Kouji looked straight at him, and said nothing. _Why should I believe you?_ Kouji asked somewhat coldly. Takuya fumed somewhat and stormed off past Kouji, who watched him run by. It had always been beyond Kouji why he did what he did, but this one time he understood somewhat. He was upset because he couldn't do anything about the current situation, and sometimes insecurities set people off like this.

Takuya walked inside the living room, and crawled under the couch where he curled into a small ball. 'I'll show him I can remember… I helped us get through the Digital World… and damnit I'm going to help us out of this!' He thought determinedly, ignoring the mental hurt from Kouji's lack of belief in him, especially after all they had been through. Shutting his eyes together tightly closed; he concentrated all his thought on what he had read earlier that day. For whatever reason he couldn't remember, and it drove him mad. Usually his memory was much better than this, why was it failing him now? Kouji sat next to the refrigerator, like a normal puppy would, but not because he was hungry. There was a paper on it, with something written on it. From what his puppy eyes could tell, the last line was 'While the one who knows is a puppy'. It held a strange ring to it. In fact… the line above it mentioned something about soulmates. It couldn't be though… could it? And if so, why was it here? Shrugging it off, Kouji puppy went into a search for Takuya kitty, to find out once and for all if it truly was what he thought it to be.

Looking around the large house, he found it difficult to find the brown ball of fur that was his friend, and was a bit disturbed by it. He hated how he seemed to be obsessed with returning to normal it was just… besides wanting to see if it was what he thought it was, Kouji wanted to apologize to Takuya about what he said. While searching, he racked his brain for a way to apologize. Now this is Kouji we're talking about… whose idea of a compliment to Takuya in the beginning of their adventure in the Digital World was to compare Takuya to that of a caveman or something of that nature. Therefore, him finding a way to apologize was quite the task. In fact, he was so wrapped in trying to figure it out; he didn't even realize it when Takuya crawled out from under the couch in front of him, muttering about popcicles until he walked into the kitten. _Hey! _Takuya's voice demanded, wishing an answer to his unspoken question of, 'why'd you walk into me!?'. _Oh, there you are. _Kouji's voice stated, unfazed by the impact. _Well, I guess this is where I am since you walked into me! _Takuya scowled, showing no signs of even recalling Kouji saying anything a bit rude (a bit?) to him.

Listen, I need to tell you something… Kouji began, but rather than listen Takuya sent him a hurt look. _What else can you tell me besides I can't do anything right. _Takuya sulked, getting a sigh from Kouji. _That I'm sorry about that? _The puppy offered, getting a confused look from kitten. _What now? _He asked, his voice floating around with disbelief. _I said, "I'm sorry." Look, I didn't mean anything I said, okay? _Kouji sighed, ignoring the slight slow decline of pride and self-esteem. _Kouji… _Takuya began, but had to ruin the moment by asking, _are you feeling okay dude? Don't tell me you gave up that much hope! Seriously, you're worrying me. _The kitten said, expressing his concerns for the sweat-dropping puppy. _Err… no… I just felt bad for saying that. What, I'm not allowed to have a conscience or something? _The puppy asked, and Takuya just laughed. _It's just, you almost never apologize. You do sometimes, but very rarely. _Kouji shrugged it off, before remembering the note.

'Should I tell him?' He wondered mentally, as an idea floated in. 'Well, I could act like I never saw it… and we could stay like this forever. Not worry about anything and I can always hang out with him…' He thought, then shook the thoughts away. No, he couldn't do that. Not only was it selfish, it was cruel to Takuya and their families. Neither kitten nor puppy noticed someone walk into the room then out. _Earth to Kouji… are you there buddy? _Takuya asked, and poked Kouji puppy, who looked at him. Seeing Takuya's blinking eyes, Kouji came to two conclusions. First off, he would tell Takuya how he felt for the other, ran off saying he found the poem that might turn them back. If the note did turn them back to normal, then before Takuya could say anything to Kouji about it, either Taichi or Yutaka would have walked into the kitchen to find two naked boys on their floor and they both would be too busy explaining before anything could be said about the subject. From experience in the Digital World, Kouji had become a professional at avoiding people and Takuya probably wouldn't care anyhow after learning the truth. For the most part… it was a full-proof plan. That poem better work dangit!

HELLLOOOO?!!? Takuya's voice yelled in Kouji's mind, scaring the living crap out of the contemplating puppy. _What was that for you idiot!? _Kouji growled, and Takuya grinned proudly. _For getting your attention and it worked! Ten points, ten points, 9.4 points… HEY! Oh, sorry… _Takuya chuckled, getting carried away with his self-compliments, not helping his already large ego. _Uhh… right. Hey, Takuya I need to tell you something. _Kouji began, already feeling regret for saying it. _Don't tell me you need to tell, just tell me! I must try and remember the poem! _Takuya said happily, somehow getting in high spirits in a position like this. But then again, he wouldn't be Takuya if he didn't. Grabbing courage that he lacked (he stole it from Taichi! Gyaaaahhh!!! THIEF!) he formed the words. Meanwhile Takuya was saying 'Waiting to be bored… waiting to be bored…' After a moment, he finally got the nerve to say it.

Takuya, there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time. Kouji began once again. _What, that you're really a girl in disguise which explains the rapid mood swings? _Takuya asked, blinking. Kouji bared his teeth and growled. _NO! _Kouji scowled, and Takuya tilted his head. _Then why are you so moody!? _The kitten wailed, getting a threatening look from Kouji that shut up him. _You're not making this any easier! _Kouji snorted, and Takuya merely shrugged. _Well sorry… _he sighed in defeat and kept his… err… whatever you want to call it shut. _…Takuya, I like you. _Kouji explained. _Yes, I know, if you didn't like me we wouldn't be friends, now would we? _Takuya said simply, not quite getting what Kouji meant. The puppy's eyebrow twitched. _Uhm… sure… I was actually meaning the type of liking as in more than a friend. _Kouji tried again. _You mean you consider me your brother like Kouichi? _Takuya asked. _NO!!!! _Kouji yelled, unable to understand why Takuya wasn't getting it. No one was that naïve!! _Uhh… like a cousin? _Takuya asked, and from Kouji's twitching eyebrow he got the message he was yet again wrong. After ten more minutes of guessing various things such as stepbrother, stepsister, and your uncle's wife's cousin's brother's sister's pet's cousin five times removed Kouji had enough.

No! I like you as more than a friend, or member of my family! Kouji said, grinding it out nice and slowly. _You like me as a pet? What the hell!? _Takuya asked, somewhat appalled. _NO YOU IDIOT!!! Fine, I'll put it in simple terms so you're slow and naïve mind can finally comprehend what I am trying to tell you! I want to go out with you, as in on dates! I want to kiss you, but right now I think I'd rather KILL you!!! Do you FINALLY understand what I'm trying to tell you!?_ Kouji cried, having enough of this already. Takuya just blinked at him, and responded. _Oh! Okay. _Takuya answered. _How the hell did you talk with a smiley!? THIS IS NOT A CHAT ROOM! _Kouji yelled, and began to run around in circles spouting angry nonsensical things. _Okay! Can I ask you something though Kouji? _Takuya queried, and Kouji having been annoyed by spending ten minutes trying to explain to Takuya something so simple, completely forgot how embarrassed he should be. _What is it!? _Kouji asked, before sitting down trying to quell his desire to rip Takuya's throat out.

How do you know you like me? Takuya asked innocently, and Kouji was quiet for a moment longer. No, he wasn't trying to figure out how to put it into words. He was trying to not cause a dreadful murdering that would get him put to sleep for. _I want to be around you… I get jealous every time you're with someone else, and I don't like it when you don't want to be with me. _Kouji sighed, finally managing to get his annoyance down to regular levels. _Oh, I do too. _Takuya responded. _Wow Takuya, I knew you could be a little self-centered sometimes, but I never realized you were a narcissist. _Kouji blinked, and Takuya shook his head. _No, it's just for a long time I had always wondered why I didn't like it when you said mean things to me and why I was always worried about you. I like you too Kouji. _Takuya said happily then tilted his head when Kouji face-faulted. _You didn't know before!? _Kouji asked. _Nope! _The kitten answered happily. _You're… the biggest… baka… I've ever known… _Kouji sighed, and Takuya glomped onto him. _Yeah, but you love me so, nyah! _Takuya responded with a smirk, and stuck his tongue out.

I wish I knew why. --; Kouji grumbled. _Hey, I thought you said no speaking in each other's minds with smilies… _Takuya pouted, but Kouji merely shrugged at him. Lying on the floor with Takuya glomped onto him, Kouji began plotting on how to sit on Takuya's back again. As he plotted, slowly for him and Takuya the world spun around strangely at a very fast pace. They weren't moving, the world wasn't moving, yet everything was spinning before their eyes and beneath them. Colors mixed yet remained true to where they originally were and what they had always been. Objects moved and remained still, and before either boy knew it the room had suddenly got smaller and they were colder. And lacked fur. Cheeks became enflamed with embarrassment and both had their backs turned to each other. They were human again.

"Takuya?" Kouji asked, and jumped. He was so used to talking into Takuya's mind, hearing his own voice now was strange. Besides, it cracked somewhat. The house lights were off, and there were two sets of familiar clothing near the couch, with a note.

"Yeah, Kouji?" The brunette boy asked, and also jumped at the sound of his own voice. He too looked around, and moved the joints in her fingers, amazed. They were only animals for some odd hours… and yet they were both so used to it that their own natural bodies were strange to them. It was something like when they Digivolved. In their normal bodies, they felt more vulnerable and incapable of great things.

"I think we're back to normal." Kouji whispered.

"I do too." Takuya responded.

"Let's read that note, okay?" Kouji whispered softly, and Takuya nodded his head. Grabbing the note, Kouji looked over it and read it out loud. " 'Dear Yutaka, two teenage boys who were in our library streaking left behind these clothes. The culprits were not found, and we were curious if you could please drop these by the nearest donation center. Thank you. –The Librarian' Well, guess these are ours." Kouji grinned, and handed Takuya's to him, and got his own. The two of them dressed, without looking at each other, and it seemed there was no movement inside the house. After they were finished, Kouji looked at Takuya, who tilted his head in question. "Did you really mean what you said?" Kouji whispered, watching Takuya's expressions carefully. The brunette laughed light-heartedly and glomped onto Kouji.

"Of course!" He said, and clung tightly. Kouji chuckled and patted Takuya on the head.

"All right, just making sure. Now let's sneak out before Taichi or Yutaka discover we're here and not furry." Kouji suggested, and the two snuck out.

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

…Two weeks later…

"Hey, Kouji check this out!" Takuya called out, and the said black-haired teenager turned around to greet the face of his excited boyfriend.

"What?" He asked, and raised a brow, something he somehow came to do very often now.

"I got an 'A' on my normality paper! My teacher said it was the best she had gotten!" Takuya said ecstatically. Kouji smirked, and ruffled the brown hair of his special other.

"Cool. Come on, we promised Yutaka and the others we'd meet them to discuss how we'd celebrate Tomoki's birthday." Kouji said, and Takuya nodded in agreement with smirk.

"All right… let's try and suggest a party with lots of pictures of cats and dogs!" Takuya said with a grin.

"No… of talking cats and dogs…" Kouji said with an evil grin, and the two laughed along their way out of school. They walked over to the ice cream shop near the library, and exchanged glances knowing this was where Taichi bought the ice cream. The shop didn't just have what it was known for; it also had a variety of foods to eat. Taking their seats, it seemed they were the first ones here besides Taichi, who was getting something to eat. Yutaka was also calling everyone there because he wanted them to meet Taichi for the first time. Or, what was supposed to be the first time, in Takuya and Kouji's case they already knew who he was. They tried acting as if they had no clue who Taichi was, who after getting a small cone of ice cream saw them sitting at the table Yutaka told everyone to meet at. Taichi after looking at them for a moment then sat down across from them. They blinked.

"So… you two must be Takuya and Kouji." Taichi said, a friendly smile on his face. Takuya and Kouji looked at each other funnily, curious how he knew this. "Heh, Yutaka gave me a description of what you all looked like. I'm Taichi, nice to meet you." He said with a grin, and the two boys almost released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hi." Takuya said, and offered a hand to shake with Taichi's, who shook it.

"Hn." Kouji shrugged, trying to be his normal self, causing Takuya to chuckle at him.

"Too bad they have no tuna or steak here, right?" Taichi asked with a grin and before the confused boys could ask anything Yutaka came in with Izumi and Junpei discussing something. By the end of the conference, Yutaka and Taichi had to leave to get the supplies. Which prevented Takuya and Kouji from questioning the wild-haired man. As they walked home, they two had a discussion of their own.

"Do you think he knows?" Takuya asked, a bit disturbed and worried.

"Nah, he can't. It's impossible." Kouji said, trying to dismiss it. They both stopped walking. "It is… impossible, right?" He asked Takuya, trying to convince them both.

"Yeah… yeah…" Takuya nodded in agreement, also trying to convince them both.

"You know… you never did remember what that poem said…" Kouji brought up suddenly.

"So? Who cares, we're human again." Takuya smiled, and they entwined each other's fingers. The two held hands on their way to the street where they would kiss good bye, and meet each other the next day, then the next day, and the next day… just like two soul mates would.

;

;

;

"Okay, listen you sadistic wench, I did as you told! Now give my Yamato back!" Taichi wailed over the phone, and got a high and mighty laugh from the other end.

"Okies! I'll do that, but only if you let me send you an e-mail with just how kawaii he looks as a Chihuahua!" A girl on the other end squealed in a fangirlish delight.

..

..

To Dragi: Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry also it couldn't be longer, nor could I use anymore of your ideas. -Grovels for forgiveness-

To Zenith-chan: No prob! Yes, Yutaka should be paranoid in the show, and have more screen time. Oh, and ever heard of the theory of spontaneous combustion? ; Yeah... he just was set into flames for no reason. oO

To takuya: Really? Didn't know that, neat! Awe, you got a snoring kitty cat too? Kawaii!

To kellyQ: -Glomps- I need to read your stories!!! -Bows-

To Tora Lin Miradux: Heheh, uhm... I think CG is computer animated or something like that... -Has no idea- Don't be sad...-Pat pat-

To KendoSakuyamon: -Is one who was knocked into wall- Lots of energy! XD The last chapter is written, and I hoped the small... tiny... little... okay, the almost-nonexistant fluff made you happy... (Don't kill me please!!!)

To Ritina: Glad you liked it! Yesh, must love Taichi... -Nod nod-

To Sailor Epyon: Thank you for reading!! -Bows- Hope you liked this chappy!

To Ranma Higurashi: You laughed through it? -Cries and hugs you- That was such a sweet thing, thank you for lying to me! ;; Sorry if this last chapter sucked. (Yeah, I hear about that. Also heard Tsubasa died in the early eppies, is that true?)

Disclaimer: 'Sleepwalkers' is a movie/novel that is owned and copyrighted to Stephen King, and I have no association with that. Nor do I have any association with Ghibli Studios nor their film 'My Neighbor Totoro' by Hayao Miyazaki-san.

A/N: There, the stories over! -Hides- Sorry it took forever to update! -Begs for mercy- And even sorrier the chapter sucked! -Burrows deep underground- Thank you so much for the reviews and support! Have a great day and lots of luck through life!


End file.
